Centuries of Abuse repaid at the end of a gun
by charly120
Summary: Long ago, man lived on lion turtles. The citizens would ask and be given control over one element to use for protection and to hunt while outside of the safety of the lion turtles. Some people chose not to conform to this life and set out on their own much to the chagrin of the spirits. These people would go on to establish the island nation of Whirlpool. Chp five updated.
1. Chapter 1

This story was inspired by whirlpools revenge written by fanwriter10101. And I do have their permission to use the idea of having uzushiogakure and whirlpool in the avatar world. This chapter has time jumps. It is also AU and some things will seem similar to fanwriter10101 who inspired this.

For those that are reading my other stories I am working on new chapters for Forced Changes and hostile first contact for the federation has its next chapter still under rewrite.

* * *

 _Long ago, man lived on lion turtles. The citizens would ask and be given control over one element to use for protection and to hunt while outside of the safety of the lion turtles. These elements were water, earth, fire, and air._

 _Some people chose not to conform to this life and set out on their own much to the chagrin of the spirits. These people would go on to establish the island nation of whirlpool and discover chakra. The spirits were furious over this and Raava the light spirit eventually bonded with a human named Wan after he freed the dark spirit Vaatu. Wan became the first avatar after absorbing every element from the lion turtles, and fought to unite the lands so they could stand against the chakra users._

 _While the avatar was doing that, the island nation of whirlpool continued to advance with chakra and started to develop siege weapons called the ballista. One clan came to prominence and eventually the people chose to make them their rulers. This clan was the Uzumaki clan and ruled with a kind hand._

 _One day the capital of whirlpool, uzushiogakure came under attack by benders lead by avatar wan._

 _This is where our history begins._

* * *

Avatar Wan had finally done it. He had united the four different types of benders to attack a common enemy, the non-benders. "Forward, slaughter the non-benders. They are a threat to the balance of this world". Wan shouted out getting a massive war cry from his army of benders.

The army of benders pushed through the last line of defenders before reaching the palace. They did not spare any man, woman, or child as per the orders of the Avatar.

The soldiers were cautious as they entered the palace not wanting to have another costly run in with a chakra user. They scanned the court yard looking for anymore non-benders and suddenly found themselves surrounded on all sides by multiple massive dragons of lightning, water, earth, and fire. Their screams could not be heard over the impacts of the multiple jutsu being used.

 **Throne room**  
 **Uzushiogakure Palace**

"Sir the enemy benders that breeched the palace are dead" one of the uzu guards informed his leader and Emperor.

"Good now have the palace guard push these invaders out of our lands. Recruit any and everyone who are fighting". The Emperor ordered before tossing his robes aside to reveal samurai armor underneath.

The whirlpool forces fought valiantly and many Uzumaki fell. The invading benders suffered catastrophic casualties but the damage was already done and opened the door to centuries of persecution for the citizens of whirlpool sanctioned by the Avatar.

Over the centuries, whirlpool developed weapons to help combat the bender armies eventually killing avatar kuruk in 312 BG causing the raids and whole sale slaughter of their people to cease.

In 270 BG Avatar Kyoshi fearing the strength of charka and the technological might that was just starting to blossom on the island nation she stripped the citizens ability to use chakra with the help of the spirits then banished the nation of whirlpool by using a combination of earth, water, and air bending. This pushed the island nation far out to the sea and into history to be forgotten by the nations of earth, fire, water, and air. What Kyoshi did not know was that she had sent the people of whirlpool towards a massive unpopulated land mass on the other side of the world with untapped resources and room for their population to recover.

 **Whirlpool Present time**

A six year old Naruto sat back from reading his history book. He just like every person in the Empire hated the avatar for what they had done to whirlpool and its people. 'I should be thankful to kyoshi for sending us here I guess' he thought to himself.

And it was true if she did not then whirlpool would never have recovered to the degree that they had. In the span of 500 years the nation of whirlpool had put a man in space and proved that the world was round not flat like originally thought. They had even developed massive flat top ships called super carriers to launch jet planes like the F/A-18 Super Hornet, F-14 Tomcat, Mikoyan MiG-29K, Sukhoi Su-33, and the Grumman C-2 Grey hound. The whirlpool navy even had battleships, cruisers (light and heavy), destroyers, frigates, corvettes, and amphibious assault ships.

Naruto looked over at the models that his father had collected and put together for him. He would always love the battleships even if the aircraft carriers made them obsolete. Something about them just screamed power and beauty. He was interrupted from his thoughts by the soft laughter of his mother who had caught him staring off again.

"Sochi lost in thought again are we?" Kushina asked chuckling when he turned red from embarrassment. The Empress then entered her sons' room and sat next to him to look at the very same models she helped build. "I like the Iowa class battleship. Which one do you like Naruto?" she asked.

Naruto scrunched his face hard in concentration. This elicited another giggle from his mother. "I like them all kaasan" was Naruto's reply. "Will we ever be able to use chakra again?" he asked his mother to change the subject.

Kushina looked at her son for a moment seeing the hope that was present in his ocean blue eyes. She sighed and frowned before answering "no Naruto we can't, whatever the avatar did 500 years ago completely removed out chakra networks". At seeing her son's eyes dime she sighed again "but that is why we have developed technology that far out paces our enemies".

"How do you know that? It has been 500 years surely the bending nations and avatar would advance just like us right?" Naruto asked in childlike innocence.

Kushina smiled and hugged her son close enjoying the fact that Naruto had yet to reach the age that he would consider hugging her childish. "You would think that but it would appear that the benders have relied on their bending. The only nation that is somewhat advanced is the fire nation and they have been at war with the other nations for about 86 years now".

Naruto looked at his mother with wide eyes at her answer. 'Where is their precious avatar now?' he thought to himself. "Kaasan why isn't the Avatar doing their assumed job?" he asking in a venom laced tone.

"The Avatar disappeared around 86 years ago no one knows where they are. All we know is that they are supposed to be from the air nation. From our recon teams we know that the fire nation attacked and killed all but one air bender and we can only assume that that person is the avatar". Kushina then stood up and walked to the door to head over to a meeting with all of her military commanders to discuss the state of the military and nation. "Keep studying sochi and one day we will rise and right the wrong that was thrust upon us so long ago". With that said Kushina left her sons' room and headed to her meeting.

Naruto sat at his desk after his mother had left deep in thought. He didn't want to let her down and decided to dive right back into his studies not realizing that in fourteen years he would fight in a war against the fire nation and the new avatar when he revealed himself.

Kushina was loved by the people and it was said that she would bend over backwards and move mountains to see her people flourish. She walked down the halls of the royal palace deep in thought when she found herself standing outside of the war room.

"Empress, the generals have assembled and are waiting for your arrival to begin" one of the guards said after snapping to attention and saluting.

"Very well and thank you LCpl" Kushina thanked the guard and walked into the room.

When she arrived she saw a massive round table with a topographical map of the world on it. Next to that table was a long rectangular table with computer screens built into it. Three generals and one admiral were standing next to it. "Generals, Admiral, thank you for your patience and meeting with me. I know that you are all very busy".

The mentioned individuals saluted their Empress and stayed standing until Kushina had taken her seat at the head of the table. Once she sat down the Admiral began the briefing and produced a diagram and slides causing each member to look down at their screens.

"As you can see we are in the process of switching out all of our ships from petroleum power plants to nuclear power plants. This will create more fuel for our equipment such as helicopters, planes, etc. It will also free up room for more munitions that was traditionally used for fuel. The refits should take a total of fourteen years with our newer ships already being designed with a nuclear power plant". The Admiral paused when he saw Kushina had a question for him.

"What about radiation? Wont that cause problems for the crew on the older ships?" Kushina asked with concern evident in her voice.

"The reactor room will be surrounded by lead one meter thick and radiological suits for the crew to use when they need to enter the room".

"What of the radioactive waste? What are we doing with that?" Kushina asked.

"We are storing it in facilities at the southern most tip of the continent. Every safety precaution has been taken into account and ironically that is where the refits will be happening" stated the Admiral.

"Very well Admiral. Now what is the status of our ground and air forces generals?"

One general in an olive green uniform with a tan undershirt and tie stood up to begin addressing the room.

"The Uzu Marine Corps only had two NJP's and one instance of streaking past the commandant's house which unfortunately is my house last weekend. 3 Marines out of 75,000 leaves the Marine Corps at a combat effectiveness of 99 percent". The commandant then sat down relieved that Kushina waited until he was done to start laughing.

Kushina was holding her sides after that report. True she loved to prank but running naked down the street sober was not something she would do. Wiping the tears from her eyes she motioned for the last two generals to continue.

"The army is at 92 percent combat effectiveness as of this morning. Somehow two regiments got food poisoning from a food truck". After reporting the general sat down to let the general from the air force to report.

The general from the air force stood and brought up a power point which drew groans for all present in the war room (death by power point). "I am pleased to inform you that the air force is in the process of developing a new close air support air craft. Its designation will be A-10 thunderbolt and is only in the testing phase right now. This air craft should be ready to be mass produced in three years". He then showed them diagrams of said craft which caused Kushina to say it looked like a flying pig giving the plane the unofficial name warthog.

"If that is all then you are all dismissed" Kushina told the people in the room. She got up and left after the last general but she was still laughing about the streaking Marine.

 **Southern Water Tribe**  
 **14 years later**

Katara and Sokka stood shocked to see a boy with blue arrows frozen in an iceberg. They didn't know it yet but they had just found the avatar and would soon be forced to choose between two different ideologies.

"Who do you think this is?" asked Sokka trying to chip away at the ice with his machete.

"I don't know but we have to get him out of there" Katara replied trying to water bend to cut the ice.

Suddenly the boy's arrow markings and eyes started to glow and soon a massive wave on energy exploded skyward and destroyed the iceberg. The beam of energy was seen for miles and by whirlpool satellites in orbit.

"What was that?" Sokka asked peeking his head over the edge of a crater that was once and iceberg.

"I don't know but we need to help the boy who was in there, he could be hurt" Katara said hopping down to start looking for said boy.

"What like he could survive that explosion. We barely survived that Katara". Sokka heard no response and saw that his sister was staring at a boy who was smiling at them and rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm Katara who are you?" Katara asked only to be shoved back by her brother who had his machete out again.

"I'm aang it's nice to meet you, where am I?" the now named aang asked.

"Southern water tribe" both siblings replied.

"I should head back to the air temple and let my friends know that I am ok" aang said cheerfully.

"Aang why don't you come back to our tribe for the night and get some rest" Katara stated drawing a gasp from Sokka.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt" Aang replied only to see a penguin and chase it to go penguin sledding, much to the annoyance of Sokka and Katara.

 **Whirlpool**  
 **Uzu Royal Palace**

An aid burst into the throne room interrupting Kushina's talk with her son. "Empress I am sorry to interrupt your meeting but the avatar was just located by the southern water tribe. Satellites picked up a massive burst of energy before they went down".

Kushina stood and hurriedly walked out of the throne room with her son in tow. She made her way towards the war room to meet up with her generals and get a situation report. When she arrived she found said generals staring at the newest reports before looking up at her with shock present on their faces.

"It's confirmed Lady Kushina, the avatar is back" a very shocked army general said.

The entire room went quite, no one spoke and it was almost like everyone forgot how to breathe.

"Bring our forces to full combat readiness, call up our reserves and evacuate the coasts. If the avatar attacks we will be ready am I understood?" Kushina calmly said breaking the silence.

"Yes Empress" everyone in the room responded before turning to their assigned tasks.


	2. Chapter 2

Ferox Adjective: Latin meaning wild, spirited, insolent, warlike, headstrong, defiant

here is another chapter. This is filler and character building as well as introducing some other characters from the naruto universe. Some of them are OOC and remember this is a AU story so please don't run me up a flag pole.

* * *

All over the nation of whirlpool coastal defenses went on full alert as civilians and children evacuated. The skies were filled with fighter jets and the fleets of whirlpool patrolled 30 nautical miles off the coast.

Naruto stood beside his mother for the first time since he had joined the Uzu Marine Corps at 18. This was his first leave in two years and he was looking forward to it. "Kaasan I should report back to my unit and prepare".

Kushina looked over at her son in his uniform and couldn't be more proud of his accomplishments.

He refused to be treated any different than his fellow Marines and had actually almost been dishonorably discharged during boot camp when a few of the other recruits kept mocking him and he violently snapped at them. His Drill Instructors had intervened thus saving his career and showing the rest of the platoon that Naruto was human just like them despite being the crowned prince of whirlpool.

"Very well LCpl Uzumaki Semper Ferox Marine". She returned her sons salute and watched as he quickly left the room. 'I still remember the day you received your Eagle, Whirlpool, and Anchor Sochi. You were so proud of yourself as was I' Kushina thought to herself before her attention was called back to the matters at hand.

Naruto made it back to his barracks and quickly changed over into cammies. He put his sappi plate carrier on making sure he had his seven magazines for his rifle in their pouches. Strapping on his Kevlar he ran to the armory to retrieve his rifle and side arm.

"Uzumaki where the fuck were you Marine?" demanded one Sgt Haruno.

Naruto gulped loudly before jumping to parade rest, "I was on leave visiting my Kaasan Sgt. I came back when she ordered every swinging dick on deck".

"Shit that's right you were on leave, well stop playing with yourself and get your weapons. Collect your ammo and grenades at the ASP over on the parade deck afterwards" Haruno ordered.

"Roger Sgt" Naruto replied then got in line to finally get his weapons. He noticed Pvt Nara and heard him mumble something about troublesome pink haired Sgts and troublesome blondes. Chuckling to himself he wasn't paying attention when his hand landed on a very firm shapely ass in front of him. 'Shit, shit, shit, why me' Naruto thought to himself until he heard a small eep escape from the owner of said ass.

Hinata had seen Naruto run in to the armory only to get stopped by Sgt Strawberry as usual. She thought it was funny actually seeming as how only the Sgt and herself were able to find the blonde Marine when he tried to skate away from duties. She then realized that she was at the end of the line waiting to get her weapons and that Naruto would be standing behind her in a matter of moments. She slightly blushed at the thought then quickly squashed it then tried to get her sappi plate carrier to fit her properly. That was until she felt a hand on her rear and let out a small eep.

Naruto realized whose ass he had just accidently groped. "Fuck I'm sorry LCpl Hyuga I wasn't paying attention and…" he was cut off by laughter then a delicate hand gripping his nuts which drew a gasp of shock from him.

"I think it's only fair that I get to cop a feel since you copped one on me. Don't you think LCpl Uzumaki?" Hinata said slightly tugging on Naruto's family jewels.

All Naruto could do was nod in agreement as he feared anything else would result in a lot more pain and possibly blood. He sighed when he felt Hinata let go of him and immediately leaned on the building that housed the armory.

It took another five minutes for Naruto to get his weapons and report to the ASP. "I need 210 rounds of 7.62x51mm with 30 of those being tracers. I also need 40 rounds of 45 for my side arm plus two M67 grenades and one smoke grenade".

"Give me a moment" a female Marine Naruto recognized immediately Cpl Hyuga married to Hinatas cousin.

"It's okay Cpl I am not going anywhere until I get my ammo" He said with a smile.

"Oh hey Uzumaki how you been? You know Neji wants to beat you for turning his skin orange with that fake tan lotion last week right" Tenten said while giggling.

Naruto let his head drop and started mumbling about how Hyugas were sadistic bastards and he feared for his manhood. This made tenten laugh as she laid out what he asked for on a table.

"Here is your order, good luck looks like you and LCpl Hinata are going to be standing post together".

Upon hearing this Naruto felt his knees get week and he collapsed hitting his head on the table with his requested items minus the grenades since tenten grabbed them before Naruto's head made contact with the surface of the table. 'What the hell did I do to get paired up with miss vice grip' he thought to himself.

 **Dock 6**  
 **15 Minutes later**

Naruto kept walking the length of the pier trying to avoid Hinatas gaze. She scared him after their little talk on their way to dock 6. He shuddered when he thought about it.

 **Flashback 10 minutes**

"So im not going to have to worry about you groping my ass again am I Uzumaki? Because if you do I will rip off your nuts and make a pair of ear rings with them prince be damned". Hinata said as what seemed to be a demon appeared behind her.

Naruto started to sweat at the sight and thought of Hinata doing just what she promised. "I said I was sorry and that it was an accident Hyuga". He suddenly had the feeling that his future children were in jeopardy and combat roled away from Hinata. "What the hell was that for you crazy bint".

"Just testing your reflex's, which are good by the way" Hinata replied completely ignoring the bint comment.

"Okay, Okay I promise to not accidently grab your ass again. Now please don't kill me" Naruto said finally returning to Hinatas side.

 **End Flash Back**

'She didn't say anything about looking at it though' Naruto thought to himself. Just as he finished that thought he turned to greet a kevlar to his face.

Hinata saw that Naruto had a far off look on his face and his eyes were glazed over. She then noticed the small trail of blood from his nose and went to hit him in the back of his head with her Kevlar only to see him turn at the last minute.

One moment Naruto was standing on his feet the next he was looking up at the sky and a concerned Hinata. "Why did you do that? That really fucking hurt".

"Don't think about my ass and that won't happen. By the way I like cinnamon buns if you expect to feel it again" Hinata said with a blush.

"Wait what?" Asked a confused Naruto 'what the hell why are women so strange' he thought to himself.

"I said if you wanted to touch or think about my ass again you'll take me out for cinnamon buns moron. Seriously were you dropped on your head as a child?" she asked starting to get mad again.

"Um yes actually I was though it was my fault. How about we go after we get relieved?" he asked trying to placate the angry looking bluette.

"Yeah that works I know of a shop that is on the way back. You're paying by the way since you're a gentlemen".

Naruto suddenly felt his wallet cry out in pain. So he agreed and went back to walking his post with what was possibly the scariest woman on the planet right next to his mother.

 **Southern Water Tribe**

"Where is he, where is the Avatar" Prince Zuko demanded from the group of water tribe members. He was starting to get frustrated and decided to unleash a few attacks towards the crowd only to be stopped by a child with blue arrows tattooed on his body.

"I'm right here, I'm the Avatar and my name is Aang".

"Finally I have you; you will come with me Avatar. We can do this the easy way or the hard way it is your choice to make". Zuko then dropped in to a stance waiting for the Avatars response.

"If I go with you will you leave these people alone?" Aand asked getting a nod from Zuko. "Fine I'll go with you but try anything and I will stop you.

"Aang you can't he'll take you to the fire nation and they will kill you" Katara shouted out in protest.

"No they won't I have friends in the fire nation that won't let that happen" Aang said back nonchalantly.

"You've been gone for 100 years things have changed Avatar" Zuko said cutting off any response that Katara could have said.

"What do you mean Zuko?" asked Aang.

Zuko laughed before telling Aang that the fire nation had been at war with the rest of the bending nations for 100 years now.

Before Zuko could react Aang ran and called his sky bison appa to escape with Sokka and Katara.

'What have I done' Aang thought to himself after finding out what had happened over the last 100 years.

Zuko screamed in rage and shot a stream at the avatar trying to bring him down but missed. He stormed off leaving his uncle and troops to deal with the villagers.

 **Whirlpool**

Naruto and Hinatas relief showed up and they went to the bakery that Hinata had mentioned. When they had arrived Naruto tried to hid his face but someone pointed him out and he was almost mobbed until Hinata glared at the crowd.

'She's scary' thought Naruto as he started crying at the amount of money he would have to spend to pay for Hinatas cinnamon buns.

"So Naruto, why did you join the Marine Corps? Being a prince you must have had everything you ever wanted" Hinata asked.

"Well I could have had whatever I wanted but I wouldn't have been happy. I joined so I could earn the trust of the people. Not as their prince but as a protector and a normal human being". Naruto said taking a bit out of his cinnamon bun.

"Noble sentiment Uzumaki, but why not join the army if that were the case?"

"I want the best for this country so I refuse to half ass anything I do. Besides the palace guards are Marines and I got to know a few of them very well. Kakashi and Anko were always helpful when I had questions. They are both really nice people until it's time to work then they are professional and can kill you before you even knew it".

"Okay but why did you actually join?" Hinata insisted.

"I want people to see me for me and not my family okay" Naruto replied looking down.

"That is nothing to be ashamed of Uzumaki" Hinata said flicking him in the forehead.

"Please call me Naruto when we are not surrounded by higher ups" he stated looking up.

"Then you can call me Hinata, come on we should get some sleep no telling what will happen tomorrow". Hinata then stood up and grabbed her bag of cinnamon buns and headed towards the door only to stop and growled at Naruto for looking at her ass again.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter contains a time jump because I could not find a suitable way around a case of writers block. It's only a time Jump of six months from the time the avatar was discovered it also contains flash backs to explain certain things. This chapter also has a trigger warning and caused the rating of this story to change.

* * *

Chapter 3

 **6 Months Later**

Kushina sat in the war room looking at photos that Maj. Morino delivered in the morning briefing. What she saw horrified and enraged her. Satellite images of massacres happening all over the bending nations. "I want reconnaissance on the ground to get eyes on whatever is happening. Do not engage unless they're about to be compromised."

"Yes Empress, which nation should we look into?" The head of espionage, Jiraiya asked.

"The southern water tribe, have your spies follow where ever the fire nation takes the women and find out what they are doing with them." Kushina then turned to address Col. Garaa call sign Tanuki. "Col. I want a 20 C-17's ready to drop troops and supplies in the southern water tribe to provide aide and protection from future fire nation assaults. Coordinate with both Generals Mifune and Sarutobi for ground forces." Kushina then turned to Mei Terumī, "Admiral get the fleets ready to conduct amphibious landings." She then paused for a moment, "Generals you heard what I told Col Garaa and Admiral Terumī. I want this done in the next 30 days, get it done."

"Yes Empress" all those present said in unison.

Jiraiya left the war room and immediately contacted one of his many agents. "Kurama get your ass over to the sub docs I've got a mission for you."

 **10 days later**

Kurama observed a platoon of fire benders taking a group of women towards the coast and their ships. He had overheard the benders telling the women that they would be taken to breeding camps and forced to bare children to refill the ranks of the fire nation army. 'And people call me an asshole. Well time to report this back to the pervert and get the hell out of here' he thought to himself.

As Kurama was making his report one of the fire benders (also a female) looked at her captives with pity. She had seen the camps before and labeled them as glorified rape camps. She had seen things that horrified her, things that made her cringe. "I'm sorry" she mouthed to one of the girls who said her name was katara (explain later).

"Don't talk to the baby factories unless you want to join them" chastised the squad leader with a laugh.

"I've served the fire lord loyally but this is wrong. We didn't start this war abducting females why start now?" she asked.

 ** _(Trigger warning)_**

"Traitor, seize her and strip her of her armor. She can join this latest batch of whores" ordered the squad leader. "You can start early as well, let these girls see what they will be doing" said while undoing his armor and pants.

The group of women could only stare in shock and horror as the watched the fire nation troops turn on one of their own and proceed to strip and hold her down.

"That's it hold her down" the squad leader ordered.

Ty Lee struggled against her former comrades with tears in her eyes. She tried to kick her squad leader when he stood between her legs just before he forced himself on her.

The screams of the group and Ty Lee were heard by Kurama and he stopped giving his report to investigate. What he saw made him see red and pull out his 45 and take aim. The first person he shot was the bender holding the females shoulders causing his head to snap back and his body to collapse just above the females head. Kurama then changed targets and shot the next bender holding her right leg. With that Kurama no longer had the element of surprise and charged towards the group.

Ty Lee heard a loud crack and felt hot liquid hit her face. She looked up to see that the bastard holding her shoulders down was dead. The then heard another loud crack and saw the man holding her right leg fall. The two holding her arms let her go and stood to charge their attacker only to fall after another two cracks. Ty Lee immediately buried her thumbs in to her former squad leader's eyes and wrapped her now free legs around his waist to prevent him from escaping. "You bastard I'm going to kill you" she said through clenched teeth. She rolled over and snapped his neck.

 _ **(End trigger warning)**_

Kurama saw the female he just blew his mission over kill the man that had assaulted her. He crouched down to avoid a fist and shot his attacker in the groin before shooting them in head. He stood and walked over to the bodies of the fire nation soldiers looking for keys to free the captive women. Finding the keys he freed them and pulled out his radio to call in an evac from the submarine off the coast. "This is hate incarnate to demons vassal come in over."

"This is demons vassal send your traffic hate incarnate."

"I need immediate evac my cover is blown, break, I also have six local females who need medical attention aboard the demons vassal."

"Roger, stand by while we get clearance to treat the females."

"Yeah that is not going to work I killed 5 fire benders. I'll take the ass chewing for this but I'm authorizing the demons vassal to take on the five females for treatment and to be escorted to Whirlpool."

"Understood hate incarnate, ETA to evac point is 10 minutes."

"Roger understood hate incarnate out." Kurama then looked at the naked brunette and offered her his cloak to cover herself. "I don't know if you can understand me but I'm getting you ladies out of here. The only thing is I need a boat to get you to the evac point." Kurama said hoping the girls understood him.

Katara stepped forward to embrace Ty Lee after what she went through. "We understand you and we appreciate what you did for us but this is our home." Katara said rubbing Ty Lee's back while she cried into her shoulder.

"Um lady there is no going back to where ever it is you came from. Those troops will be late reporting in and I'm pretty sure where ever they were going will send out someone to investigate." Kurama then turned around and started looking for a large enough boat.

 **5 days later**  
 **Whirlpool**

Kurama stood with Katara, Ty Lee, and the four other women as the demons vassal pulled into port. He noticed the looks of shock and intrigue at what they were seeing for the first time. "Looks like Tsunade is here as well as prince Naruto. I'm guessing they are going to be escorting you ladies to the hospital."

Katara had been surprised when a massive black tube with a tower leaped out of the water when they were waiting for Kuramas people to retrieve them. She had no idea that people could build something that could travel underwater for days let alone months according to the crew. Now she was looking at these peoples homeland and what she saw left her speechless. She was so lost in thought that she didn't realize that the ship was moments away from docking.

When the sub finally docked Tsunade walked up the gangplank and immediately asked for the refugees. Once a petty officer 3rd class had shown her to where the refugees where at she thanked them and introduced herself. "Hello and welcome to Whirlpool I am Tsunade and I am the surgeon general as well as head doctor at the hospital we will be taking you to. I understand that one of you was raped and we will be monitoring you closely for any complications and offer each of you psychiatric help if you need it. Do any of you have any questions?"

"What of those people with you on the dock? What are they and will they be with us at all times?" Katara asked not wanting to have a repeat of events back in the southern water tribe.

"Those are our escorts; they are from the Marine Corps and are among the best of our front line troops. They know what happened to you and are disgusted. Do not worry, the male Marines will keep their distance and only make close contact if the situation deems it necessary otherwise you will be dealing primarily with myself and the female Marines in the escort." Tsunade waited for any more questions before motioning the group to follow her.

Back on the dock the platoon of Marines were standing next to the standard issue HMMWV vehicles. They had four M1114 UAH (Up Armored Humvee) and two older models of the HMMWV the M1123 cargo/troop carriers.

"Alright listen up Marines, in a few minutes we will be escorting six refugees to the hospital along with Tsunade. The M1123's will be taking three refugees each with three female Marines in the back and two upfront. The lead M1123 will have Tsunade so will only have two Marines in the back. Two M1114's will be in the lead followed by one of the troop carriers with one M1114 between it and the next troop carrier following with the last M1114 taking up the rear. The route has been cleared so we will not be stopping for anything. In the event we are ambushed our orders are to floor it and get the refugees to the hospital." Ssgt Guy briefed his platoon.

Tsunade saw that the Platoon was being briefed and decided to wait to have the females get into the troop carriers. "Ssgt which vehicle am I in? I would prefer to stay with this young lady" Tsunade said motioning to Ty Lee.

"You're in the first troop carrier with Sgt Haruno Lcpl Hyuga, PFC Nohara, and Pvt Akimichi." Ssgt guy responded while pointing towards the first troop carrier.

"Thank you Ssgt" Tsunade then moved Ty Lee, Katara and one more female to the troop carrier and introduced them to the female Marines that would be escorting them.

Once the refugees had been loaded up the rest of the Marines mounted up and the convoy proceeded towards the hospital. The convoy was uneventful and Tsunade didn't take long to get the girls taken care of and settled on the top floor of a nearby hotel. The Marines took the floor below them and set up a fire watch rotation to ensure that the females where not harassed and felt safe. This continued until Kushina invited them to stay at the palace under the protection of the palace guard. This in turn freed up the platoon for an upcoming deployment with their battalion to liberate the southern water tribe with plans made from intel gathered from both satellite and from Ty Lee.

While this was happening things in the bending nations had gone from bad to worse.

 **14 days later**  
 **Southern Air Temple**

"How could you leave my sister" Sokka shouted at Aang.

"I am the Avatar I can't be captured by the fire nation Sokka. Your sister was stupid enough to try and save those four women. I had no choice but to leave her now get over it." Aang said in a hostile tone.

Sokka was speechless for a moment before he was consumed by rage. He punched Aang in the face and then yelled at him. "Do you know what kind of camp they took her too? A forced breeding camp Mr. Avatar my shit don't stink. Screw you find your own damned masters to train you I'm going to look for my sister." With that Sokka stormed off to start his search for his sister.

'The fuck did I do' Aang thought to himself rubbing his cheek, getting back on Appa to continue looking for anyone to train him in the elements. "Appa yip yip" Aang commanded and the sky bison started to rise into the air.

Sokka continued to walk even after seeing Appa fly away. He was determined to find a way back to the southern water tribe to start looking for katara. What he didn't know was that she had already been saved and by the time he had gotten to his destination foreign troops with odd weapons would have already liberated the southern water tribe.

Having found a merchant vessel that was headed towards the southern water tribe Sokka managed to barter his way on the ship by trading his boomerang, club, and working as a crew hand for his passage. This is where he heard rumors of a massive battle taking place in the south by an unknown force.

 **4 days out of port**

"You hear about what's going on in the south?" asked a random crew member to another.

"Yeah a massive battle, I even heard that the fire nation is sending more reinforcements it's that bad" replied another.

Sokka couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did his people finally rise up and start fighting? Not wanting to continue just assuming anything he asked figuring that rumor was better than nothing. "Was it the water tribe that attack?"

"No rumor has it people started falling from the sky from birds of steel" replied the first crew men to start talking.

"That makes no sense" Sokka said continuing the conversation.

"It's just a rumor I heard from some passing fire nation troops" no sense putting too much faith in rumors.

"Contact of the starboard bow, theirs bodies in the water" called out the lookout ringing a bell.

"Launch a raft and look for survivors" ordered the Captain while looking over the wreckage with an eye piece.

"But sir these are fire nation men. I say we leave them to feed the fishes" yelled out the crewman that Sokka was talking to.

"No out here they are sailors, and as fellow sailors we will offer aid. Now heave to and launch that raft."

Once the raft had been launch and the wreckage search the only thing recovered were bodies with odd wounds. There was a small entrance in either the front or back of some of the bodies with huge holes as an exit. Some bodies recovered were little more than chunks of meat held together by straps of cloth and armor.

"What could have caused this" asked the Captain.

No one was able to answer that question even Sokka. "How long until we reach the port?" he asked dreading that this had happened to his sister.

"Three more days then you can get off my ship and follow your death wish".

Sokka sighed while looking out over the sea scattered with dead and wreckage. 'Katara I will find you I promised dad I would take care of you.'

 **Whirlpool 4 days earlier**

"Flying thunder god this is Col Garaa the mission is a go, I say again the mission is a go."

"Roger Tanuki, Flying thunder god copies all." With that the C-17 Globe master started down the runway carrying Special Forces troops to drop ahead of the invasion fleet. Soon the plane was airborne and another C-17 started to lumber down the runway passing 11 other Globe masters all carrying 102 paratroopers.

This flight of aircraft was to meet up with 9 other groups launched from 9 other airfields making a total of 130 aircraft carrying 13,260 Paratroopers meant to drop behind the enemies' lines and cause chaos for the fire nation troops. Hampering the reinforcement's efforts to get too reinforce the positions on the beaches.

 **Three days later**

Naruto stood on the deck of an Iowa class battleship seeing these planes fly over the massive invasion armada of 6,939 vessels. "Jez look at all of them" Naruto said to Hinata.

"Yeah they'll make it about ten hours before us. Just enough time to thoroughly confuse the enemy on what is going on."

"It sucks that we don't have our vehicles and have to use landing craft. We'll be exposed until we get into the fighting holes created by the navy and out fighter planes." Naruto said turning he continued to speak to Hinata as he did so. "And don't tell me that they don't use fire arms. They can still roast us alive with their fire bending."

"Wonder what flame roasted Naruto tastes like" Hinata said in a joking manner.

"No we tried candles and that ended horribly. These oversized walking match sticks are where I draw the line." A panicked Naruto said while waving his arms around like a mad man.

Hinata pouted a little before hugging the slightly freaked out Marine. "Spoil sport where is your sense of adventure Marine?"

Naruto pointed out to sea and yelled "out there on some distant foreign land with distant foreign people that want to kill me, that's where Hinata."

Hinata couldn't stop herself from laughing at Naruto's attitude. "Okay, okay, I'll stop."

"School circle Devil dogs I got word to pass then y'all can get back to stroking your flames of youth."

'Fuck' thought Naruto and the rest of his platoon.

"From our spies on the ground and aerial photo graphs we can see that the Fire Nation has very little to no defenses along the beach here and here. These will be our landing zones from their we will push inland and link up with the youthful 101st to continue towards the garrison 4 miles east of the beaches. It is imperative we get off the beaches as fast as possible so as to not cause a cluster fuck with the rest of the invasion. That would be most unyouthful to cause."

Naruto stood listening to the plan for the invasion and took notes for later review. After the briefing he went to the mess deck to get some chow with Hinata and Shikamaru.

"What a drag" Shikamaru started to say before Naruto smacked the back of his head.

"Hey you're carrying the SMAW (shoulder launched multi-purpose assault weapon) whats so bad about that?"

"It's to troublesome Uzumaki and you know it. It screams I'm a target kill me just like the radios that the RO's have to carry."

"You'll be fine just hide behind Lt. Uchiha I guarantee he'll get roasted before the day is over" Naruto joked.

"You really don't like that man do you Naruto" Stated Hinata.

"No the arrogant prick using his rank and position to sleep with any WM he wants. I'm still pissed he tried that shit on you the other day."

"Yeah well Maj. Morino did catch him and was not very happy with him. Last of his family or not" Hinata said trying to placate Naruto.

"Lt. Uchiha does seem like an ass hole and a ribbon chaser." Shikamaru spoke up after listening to both Naruto and Hinata.

"Well we hit the beaches at first light so we better get some rest or at least try too."

Back in Whirlpool Kushina sat on her throne getting ready to address her people.

"Empress we'll be live in 5,4,3,2,1" The PR Manager said and motioned to Kushina to begin talking.

"Citizens of Whirlpool, today I come before you to inform you that at last the time has come to strike back at the Avatar and the bending world. For too long have we suffered unjust persecution and whole sale slaughter of our people." She stopped to let that sink in with the populace then continued. "As I speak thousands of Soldiers, Sailors, Airmen, and Marines make their way towards the southern water tribe to liberate it from the fire nation and begin to bring the avatar to answer for their crimes. You may be wondering why we are fighting the fire nation and I will explain in a moment." Kushina paused for a moment and motioned for Katara, Ty Lee, and the four other refugees to come forward. "These young women you see before me are refugees from the bending world. One was abandoned by the avatar to save his own skin. One was raped for speaking out against her superior. These six women were being sent to a forced breeding camp for the fire nation and that is just the beginning of the evils that the fire lord has ordered. Our young men and women will be laying down their lives to free this world from that kind of evil and to bring true balance to the lands. Please keep your sons, daughters, brothers, and sisters in your thoughts. Thank you and good night.


	4. Chapter 4

Condition one- Magazine inserted, weapon on safe, round in the chamber, ejection port closed.  
FOB- Forward Observation Base

The speech is actually based on General Dwight D. Eisenhower's speech given to the Allied Expeditionary Force on June 6, 1944. Obviously it uses events and countries for the Avatar and Naruto Universe.

* * *

 _ **Transmission from Whirlpool invasion force commander Admiral Ao.**_

 _ **Soldiers, Sailors, Airmen, and Marines of the Whirlpool Expeditionary Forces:**_

 _ **You are about to embark upon the Great Crusade, toward which we have striven these many Centuries. The eyes of Whirlpool are upon you. The hopes and prayers of liberty-loving people everywhere march with you. In company with our brave Allies and brothers-in-arms on other Fronts you will bring about the destruction of the Fire Nation and Avatar war machine, the elimination of Fire Lord Ozai and the Avatar's tyranny over the oppressed peoples of the bending world, and security for ourselves in a free world.**_

 _ **Your task will not be an easy one. Your enemy is merciless, and can bend the elements to their will, they are battle-hardened. And they will fight savagely.**_

 _ **But this is the year. Much has happened since the time of Avatar Kyoshi and her triumph of 270 AG. The Nation of Whirlpool will inflict upon the fire nation great defeats, in open battle, and man-to-man. Our air offensive will seriously reduce their strength and their capacity to wage war on the ground. Our Home Front has given us an overwhelming superiority in weapons and munitions of war, and placed at our disposal great reserves of trained fighting men. The tide has turned. The free men of the world are marching together to victory.**_

 _ **I have full confidence in your courage, devotion to duty, and skill in battle. We will accept nothing less than full victory.**_

 _ **Good Luck! And let us all beseech the blessing of Almighty Kami upon this great and noble undertaking.**_

* * *

Chapter 4

The morning of the invasion the fire lords' forces were relaxed and arrogantly believed that no one would dare attack their newest colony. In a way they were right but the people who were about to attack were not just anybody. They were citizens of Whirlpool sent by their Empress to liberate an oppressed people and make the Avatar answer for their crimes.

The fire nation troops that were guarding the beach woke up to greet a massive force of unidentified ships. Standing on the walls along the beach they could only stare terrified at what they saw. The front of one of the ships flashed and bellowed massive amounts of smoke. One of the sentries looked at his companion trying to find out what was going on when suddenly they heard a high pitched whistling. They ducked behind cover not knowing what to expect and were rewarded with two geysers of sand exploding up into the air in a mixture of metal, sand, and displaced air.

"Send a messenger and a hawk to the garrison and get the ballista and catapults ready to fire." The commander of this particular section of defenses on the beach ordered.

"Yes sir"

What they didn't realize was that over the night thousands of foreign troops had dropped behind their lines and started causing chaos. The messenger that they had sent would never make it to the garrison but the hawk would give the fire benders time to mobilize and get a message out to the fire nation.

 **Off the shore**  
 **Iowa Class Battleship**

"Over the sides get to the LCU (Landing Craft Utility)" Ssgt guy ordered starting the climb down the rope ladder.

"They do realize that they could have put our vehicles on that craft instead of just packing us in like sardines right" Shikamaru grumbled while tossing a leg over the railing.

"Yeah but when have the higher ups ever done anything that makes sense" responded Naruto climbing down next to Shikamaru.

"Both of you shut up and get moving before I toss you down" yelled Sgt Haruno. Sakura was angry at the fact that the arrogant prick was still trying to get her to sleep with him. 'Bastard doesn't realize that I have no qualms shooting him' she thought to herself.

"Hey pinky you want to have sex on the beach?"

'Speak of the devil and he shall appear' thought Sakura to herself. "Sir do not talk to me like that I'm not one of your conquests."

"I like when they play hard to get." Lt. Uchiha said with a wink. He failed to see that he was standing next to Maj. Morino who promptly grabbed him.

"Sasuke what the fuck did I tell you?" Ibiki yelled at the Lt. Before he could get an answer it was their turn to start climbing down to the LCU.

After the LCU was packed with Marines the craft took off for the beach. Everyone checked over their equipment one last time and went condition one with their weapons.

"30 seconds" called out the boats driver.

Each Marine hoped that the shelling of the beach had given them the fighting holes that they would need and where wondering why the navy hadn't launched the fighter jets. What they didn't know or expect was the fire nation to be using ballista modified to shoot from a magazine.

"Ten seconds"

"Get ready when this ramp drops your lives change" Guy yelled out to his platoon.

"5 seconds"

The Marines felt the LCU hit the beach and the ramp dropped allowing them to charge the beach seeing only a few of the promised fighting holes and know where else to take cover.

"Looks like the Navy dropped the ball. Yamanaka get on the horn and let them know that some of the holes got filled in with debris from other strikes." Naruto yelled over his shoulder before he ran off the LCU.

Ino was shocked to see that only a few fighting holes had been created. She had seen multiple shell strikes on the beach and knew that they had been created. She radioed the message back to the invasion force and only hoped that the first wave survived what could and would turn into a blood bath.

 **On the beach**  
 **Fire nation fortifications**

"Get those ballista's in position and get the Yuyan archers on the wall" yelled the commander. He had seen people in the boats headed towards the beach and could only assume that they were soldiers sent to invade.

The fire benders held their fire until the first craft made it to the beach and the front of it dropped disgorging troops armed with odd weapons and wearing vests over their chests, helmets on their heads, and each carrying a pack. Some of the troops carried long tubes on their packs which momentarily confused the fire nation forces

"Open fire, aim for the troops still on the craft. Fire once the other craft drop those ramps keep them from off loading their troops."

Suddenly the air was filled with arrows from archers and bolts from ballista's. Many of the Marines still on the first LCU were hit either in the face or other exposed parts of their bodies. Others were unfortunate enough to get hit with a bolt from a ballista in the chest.

"Have the short range catapults target the first ten yards of the beach and medium to long range target twenty to seventy yards out to sea."

"Yes sir" the fire bender then signaled the order to the catapults and they began to fire.

Soon rocks, iron balls, and flaming balls of hollow clay carrying oil began to fall on the Marines on the beach and still on the landing craft. Screams could be heard causing the fire benders to cheer each time a boat with a ramp was hit or a group of people were set on fire.

Naruto watch in horror as the LCU he and three quarters of the Marines he was with had just gotten off of explode in a ball of fire. He was angered by the cheers he heard coming from the wall. "Ino call in air support I don't care if the navy says it's too dangerous. Let them know we're using our dead as cover."

"Minato's will this is mind walker come in over"

"Send you traffic mind walker"

"We need air support now. We are getting hit hard and taking casualties break, we're even using our dead as cover to avoid arrows and ballista fire."

"Minato's will copies all. Be advised until those ballista are taken out we can't send in air support."

Ino screamed in frustration drawing Naruto's attention.

"What is it Ino?"

"They won't send air support until the ballistas are taken out."

"Those fucking morons give me that radio" Naruto demanded.

Ino handed the handset to Naruto making sure to stay in what little cover she had. What she heard shocked her.

"Minato's will this is Naruto Uzumaki get those birds in the air and provide us with air support now."

"Negative and use proper radio protocol. Take out those Ballista and then we can launch."

"Are you fucking retarded or something, we are pinned down taking massive casualties. Who gave that order?"

"Colonel Shimura"

"I'm over riding that order as the crowned prince of whirlpool. As of now those jets and helicopters will launch or I will have you shot by firing squad along with Danzo shimura for treason. No such orders were ever to be given." Naruto then tossed the handset back to Ino not hearing their reply.

"Yes your highness"

Ino heard the reply and relayed it to Naruto. Then decided it would be best to stick with him and Hinata who had just slide into cover only to peek out and take a shot at an archer.

"Lt. Uchiha is dead, caught an arrow in the neck trying to use a PVT as cover" Hinata reported after she took her shoot.

"Damn it I lost the bet" Naruto said smacking his face.

Danzo was pissed that his order had been over ruled. He personally thought that the Uzumaki had ruled long enough and it was time for a change so he had hoped that keeping the jets grounded on the carriers would result in Naruto's death. Now he watched as wave after wave of jets and helicopters took off headed towards the beach to suppress the enemy and allow the ground forces to move off the beach.

"Col. Shimura, you are here by relieved of command. Marines relieve him of his side arm and escort him to the brig" Ordered the ships XO.

Back on the beach an LCU carrying an M1A1 Abrams battle tank finally reached the shore and let lose 62 metric tons of destruction.

'It's about damned time' thought Naruto watching as the tank drove off the LCU and swung its turret around to bring its cannon to bare against the wall. Just then he looked up seeing Cobra and Apache attack helicopters finally enter the fight followed by Huey's, Black Hawks, Sea Knights, Chinooks, and Super Stallions. 'Now why the hell could we not have just done that in the first place?'

The fire benders on the wall watched as another craft dropped its ramp but were surprised by the weird looking tank that they saw. It resembled the tanks they had but was bigger and then the top turned around bringing a long tube towards them. Their arrows just bounced off of the sloped sides of the vehicle and the ballista bolts just shattered. They looked up and saw strange flying things baring down on them and firing what looked like fire at them.

Some of the sentries looked back at the beach and saw more tanks driving off landing craft. They could tell that there were 8 different types that the enemy troops were getting behind for cover.

Moments after these new vehicles appeared sections of the wall began to fall creating holes for the Marines to use and get off the beach. By the end of the day the Whirlpool forces had managed to take both beaches and link up with paratroopers that were inland.

The forces that came on helicopter reinforced hastily constructed patrol bases and FOB's and dug in to wait for the inevitable counter attack.

 **Enemy Garrison**

"Get those tanks moving and get the Yuyan archers moving. I want the enemy pushed back into the sea" yelled the garrison commander.

The Whirlpool forces would lay in wait waiting to spring the trap on the unsuspecting fire nation forces and get revenge on for the whole sale slaughter that had happened in the opening hours of the invasion.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone, I know I have received a few reviews asking a few questions and I will answer those now (or try too).

Reviewer Confused your question will be answered by Katara in this chapter. I know that it seems redundant and quite odd to launch a D-day style invasion with the amount of tech being brought to bare against the bending nations. Believe it or not beach landings are still used in this day and age to deliver massive amounts of troops and materials to any location near water despite having C-130's, C-17's, and helicopters. Yes it is costly (both financial and collateral damage) and could be avoided but is still one of the fastest ways to deliver materials and personnel.

Reviewer Bend the Truth, I had already had that part of the chapter done when you reviewed last time and I learned with my first story (systems alliance gets a new upgrade) that trigger warnings are needed for those types of scenes (despite how small or insignificant). The person sent me a PM and I understood their reasoning (Name withheld for their privacy). I'll just say that the fire nation is channeling their inner Nazi (some very evil people right their). Yes rape is a special kind of evil that causes a lot of problems and is used as a weapon of war in some countries. Hama will make an appearance though I still consider her a monster despite her reasons for blood bending.

I actually thought about making Azula her typical bat shit crazy evil and Mai a quiet type of evil. I changed my mind when I was almost done with the chapter and rewrote it (obviously). I have other plans for those two. As for Aang that will be explained in this chapter. Though I did like your ideas I chose to go a different route then how cannon shows how the avatar is given the "Hey you're the Avatar congratulations you poor shmuck" speech.

I do appreciate your reviews and find them very thought inducing, thank you for that and I hope you continue reading.

Guest reviewer I must thank you, I spit my coffee out when I read your review (thankfully I read it on my phone). I have Naruto coming up through the ranks gaining experience as an enlisted Marine rather than an Officer. It is my fault for failing to let you as the readers know that Sakura is older than Naruto (I know she is in cannon as well). In this universe she is 5 years older than Naruto and the rest of the Konoha gang. The fact that he is the heir to the throne has very little play in Naruto's promotions (or demotions) also add in the fact that he is a prankster and it is very easy to see him as a terminal lance, this will be explained in this chapter as well.

Now on to the story…

* * *

Update: Guest reviewer I agree with you and I have removed the last sentence for this chapter. To all my readers I do apologize for doing this.

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

 **Whirlpool  
Royal Palace**

Katara walked down one of the many hall ways in the palace heading towards the throne room to answer a summons from the Empress. 'I wonder what she wants' Katara thought as she walked.

Kushina was looking over some reports from the invasion of the southern water tribe when she head the door open. Looking up she saw Katara standing their looking a little nervous judging by the way her eyes kept darting to the corners of the room. "Welcome Katara and thank you for coming. It's okay you can relax I just wanted to let you know that my troops have started to liberate your homeland?"

"Oh um thank you Empress" Katara said shocked to hear that. "Is that what all those ships and metal birds where for?" she asked.

"Yes and those metal birds are actually called airplanes which carried and air dropped paratroopers in your homeland".

Katara thought for a moment about what she had heard and was confused. "Why not just have your entire force sent in these airplanes instead of ships?"

"You would think that it would be faster but to deliver the amount of troops and material that this invasion needs it's easier to deploy them from the sea. Plus I want to show the Avatar and his supporters that they cannot stand up to our might on both the sea and in the air".

"Well the Avatar is an air bender so couldn't he mess with the airplanes?" Katara asked deep in thought.

"Well yes I suppose that he could if given the chance".

Katara didn't know how to respond to what she just heard from the Empress. She then thought about Naruto and how he was the crowned prince yet was enlisted instead of an officer. "Um Empress I have one question if you don't mind me asking?"

Kushina nodded her head to let Katara know she could ask her question.

"Why is Naruto enlisted instead of an officer? I mean he is the crowned prince after all. So why take someones orders instead of give them?"

Kushina groaned at the question. "You had to ask me that question" sighing she looked off into the distance. "Where do I begin?" she asked more to herself than anyone else. "I asked him that same question and he gave me a half assed answer of wanting to work his way through the ranks. I later called him on that lie and he told me that he was still young and wanted the experience of being enlisted. I personally think it's because he likes to prank officers and his fellow Marines. That would explain why he keeps getting demoted or as he jokes about it Lcpl second award". Stopping for a moment "or is it third award now?" Kushina asked as an afterthought.

"He pranks those above him in rank?" Katara asked in shock.

"Yeah he got his whole platoon to get a stripper for a Lt. who was a pain in the ass. The only thing though was that she was paid to give him a lap dance until he ejaculated in his trousers. The way Naruto tells it the man was twitching, his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he was drooling at the end of it". Kushina smiled at the memory and the punishment that followed "Needless to say it eventually came out that he masterminded the whole thing and got NJP'd and busted back to pvt from Cpl".

"I'm guessing that is bad?" Katara asked assuming she was right.

"Yes he went from an E4 to an E1, a Non Commissioned Office or NCO for short, to a private. That is the bottom tier of the Marine Corps, not counting a recruit".

"I see" was the only thing that Katara could say to hearing what Naruto practically did to himself all for the sake of a prank.

 **Fire Nation**

Fire lord Ozai was getting furious at the reports he was getting from the south. An unknown force had attacked his newest colony unprovoked and his useless son prince Zuko had let the Avatar escape not once but twice since discovering him. "Send a fleet towards the south to push the usurpers out" he ordered not bothering to stay and see if the order was followed. "Azula!" the fire lord yelled looking for his daughter.

"Yes father?"

"I want you to go with the fleet headed south and retake the nation."

"Yes Father!"

 **Southern Water tribe**

The Whirlpool forces had either slaughtered or captured the fire nation troops in the span of two weeks. This included the hold outs and those trying to use hit and run tactics on the Uzu forces.

"This is so fucking troublesome" Shikamaru stated while patrolling the last port to have been liberated in the invasion of the southern water tribe.

"Shut up Nara" Sakura yelled from the front of the patrol.

Shikamaru just sighed at what Sgt Haruno said. "Yes Sgt"

"Think of it this way Shikamaru, at least we aren't storming a beach again." Naruto said while checking his sectors.

"Don't you dare fucking jinks us!" Ino called out from behind him.

"Yeah, yeah I know" Naruto replied while waving his hand.

"You better Uzumaki" Ino growled irritably.

"If you three don't shut the fuck up I'll have you burning shit for a week."

Ino, Naruto, and Shikamaru immediately closed their mouths to avoid what everyone referred to as shit duty.

After Sakura had yelled at what she referred to as the three stooges she looked forward seeing a young man with a boomerang walking towards them. Shouldering her rifle she took aim, "halt hands where I can see them now."

Sokka stopped when he was told to and looked at the pink haired stranger with an odd looking weapon. 'Well shit' he thought to himself before speaking, "I'm looking for my sister she was abandoned by the avatar."

This immediately caught the attention of the squad. "Were you with the Avatar? Where is he now?"

Sokka was shocked by the reaction of this group of people. One moment he was talking to the strangely dressed soldiers and the next he was giving tongue to the ground. "The last place I saw Mr. Avatar my shit don't stink was at the southern air temple before I stormed off to look for my sister Katara." Squeaking he finally asked if the pink haired monster could kindly remover her boot from his nuts.

Naruto looked at the young man for a moment then it clicked. "One of our undercover operatives rescued a group of females one of which was named Katara. She is currently a guest of my mothers in Whirlpool."

"She's alive? Oh thank the holy boomerang. I'm Sokka and who might you be sun spot."

"I'm Lcpl Uzumaki it's nice to meet you."

 **Avatar Aang  
Location Unkown**

Aang rolled over trying to get comfortable. 'Man it's too bad Katara had to try and be a hero. She could have tired me out' Aang thought to himself. He kept thinking of 100 years ago when he had first found out about being the avatar. At first he was showered with gifts and treated like royalty. Women were paraded before him as were girls to be promised to him when he became of age. He especially loved the women from the fire nation but it turned out that they had been sent to kill him. Naturally he ran not stopping when he saw that the temple was starting to be attacked by fire nation soldiers. When he had finally stopped running it was in the middle of a storm that wound up swamping him and forcing him to enter the avatar state to save himself.

 **Fire nation relief force**

Azul stood on the deck of her personal transport looking out over the sea. 'I wonder what happened to Ty Lee' she thought to herself. She was starting to get worried since her friend would always send her messages by messenger hawk which had stopped arriving almost three weeks ago.


	6. Chapter 6 not a chapter

Okay ladies and gentlemen I have decided to place two stories up for adoption. Unfortunately I do not have the hard drive that has all my original notes on it. But I have faith that someone can give these stories the time and attention that they need. The following stories up for adoption are as follows.

Hostile First Contact for the Federation.

The System Alliance gets a new upgrade.

I do have a few other stories that I am working on including a few new ones that have been floating in my head. That is one reason why I have not been updating recently. For my other stories I will update them as soon as I can and I get around writers block on a few of them.


End file.
